Express $0.1846$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.1846$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{6}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{1846}{10000}$